Fil de forum:Annonces - Journal du Nouveau Monde/@comment-24586425-20181006214422/@comment-24275038-20181009185908
Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : #Aryo il y a les databook sur Twitter... C'est encore frais... Toute la notoriété de Mihawk s'installe autour de l'escrime... #Marco t'es drôle hein... C'est le bras de Shanks qui fait #Mihawk se dit meilleur que #Shanks... Il n'est pas dit que Mihawk attend celui qui sera plus fort que tout le monde... Mais celui qui sera plus fort dans l'escrime que Shanks... Et tu refuses catégoriquement de le comprendre... Mort de rire va parler à un modérateur... C'est stipulé sur la vivre Card que c'est le bras de Mihawk... À croire que t'as même pas lu cela... Oda a dit que son puissance ne serait pas amoindri ? Et Mihawk qui parle toujours à travers Oda parle précisément sur cet aspect pour se dire plus fort épéiste que lui ?! C'est toi qui n'as rien compris... Though Hawk-Eyes strikes fear into the hearts of those who follow the way of the sword, he looks forward to the future, to the day when he will meet the swordmaster that surpasses his rival 'Red Hair'.* #Marco traduit ceci... Tu auras bien honte... "Though Hawk-Eyes strikes fear into the hearts of those who follow the way of the sword, he looks forward to the future, to the day when he will meet the swordmaster that surpasses his rival 'Red Hair'.*" "Le jour ou émergera le maître-épéiste qui surpassera son rival Shanks." Quoi c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? Tu as conscience que ça ne va pas dans ton sens et que la fameuse précision "surpasser à l'épée" n'existe pas ? "C'est stipulé sur la vivre Card que c'est le bras de Mihawk..." Tes propos deviennent confus. On parlait du bras de Shanks là et que ça n'avait rien enlevé à sa puissance. "Il n'est pas dit que Mihawk attend celui qui sera plus fort que tout le monde... Mais celui qui sera plus fort dans l'escrime que Shanks... Et tu refuses catégoriquement de le comprendre..." Question : Tu as lu le passage en anglais que tu m'as envoyé ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui est dit. "Marco t'es drôle hein... C'est le bras de Shanks qui fait #Mihawk se dit meilleur que #Shanks..." C'est pas que Mihawk qui le dit c'est le narrateur qui le dit dans le manga. Oda à travers un encadré et dans deux Databooks et la Vivre Card de Mihawk qui dit qu'il est le plus puissant épéiste en nom et en réalité. Pas de sabreur secrètement plus puissant que lui donc. "Et Mihawk qui parle toujours à travers Oda parle précisément sur cet aspect pour se dire plus fort épéiste que lui ?! C'est toi qui n'as rien compris..." Comment le personnage fictif qu'est Mihawk pourrait-il parler à travers l'humain Oda ? Tu as besoin de sommeil je crois... FanoMugi : "Si je traduit bien alors en gros ça dit "Mihawk attend un épeiste capable de surpasser Shanks." Il veut être battu par un épeiste qui surpassera Shanks, mais ça peut très bien dire surpassé dans le terme épeiste même si je pense qu'il veut quelqu'un qui le surpasse tout court car je ne pense pas que Mihawk se battrai avec quelqu'un qui ne se bat pas à fond." Ca va surtout dans le sens ou Shanks ne serait qu'un simple épéiste puisqu'il cherche un maitre-épéiste pour surpasser son rival Shanks. La personne Shanks. Pas surpasser Shanks "épée à la main".